A New Threat
by Huntsmaster
Summary: While the chosen seven are attempting to stop Gaea, an unknown half-blood has awakened from a 142 year frozen stasis. He is confused but a voice tells him to 'awaken the earth'. THe voice guides him through a journey until paths cross. OC with the chosen 7. It's most likely gunna stay T, but I might change it. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Going Down

1871 London

Darkness flooded the streets of London and he walked the lane alone. Looking around every corner to ensure that he was not being followed. The light rain that was coming down was slowly flooding the filthy boulevard covered in dirt and mud.

The 15-year-old boy dressed in a trench coat with a suit underneath walked in suspicion of every movement near him. He knew there was something amiss but wasn't quite sure of what. Shadows loomed over the city with an ominous glare but he boy didn't fear.

Callmoor Irwin was not afraid of and from of darkness as he was easily able to wield its mysterious powers. Since he was born he'd spend hours just sitting in dark spaces, learning its secrets until he found out his father. He father was not a god, no his father was much more. Callmoor did not know his father but he knew he was not a god as many people had told him.

The air was suddenly chilled as ice covered the ground directly in front of Callmoor. Callmoor stepped back and prepared himself for another blast. Another did come but he was able to dodge and pinpoint where the blast came from. Callmoor flooded darkness into the area until it was pitch black.

Callmoor sensed the slightest fear within his opponent's heart and dove into him for the kill; he missed. Callmoor knew it was impossible for him to miss and he was confused until he heard another sound. Callmoor lunge and grabbed his opponent by the throat also having the darkness lessen so he could see this poor enemies face.

He was wearing a dark hood but when Callmoor tried to remove it, his hand drifted through the hooded man's head like he was a dream. Callmoor had the shadows wrap around the figure and oddly they held him in place. The young shadowmancer looked into the specters… face?

Callmoor didn't really care until the figure broke loose of his hold a shot the ground below Callmoor. Callmoor slipped on the ice and fell back onto the slick cobblestone. The hooded figure shot again as Callmoor dodged again now wishing he had brought his sword.

Callmoor made the darkness gather again as he charged his enemy dodging a randomly fired ice beam as he near. Right as Callmoor was about to cut the specters thought with the dagger he drew, he was frozen on contact with one last beam.

"_Lucky fucking shot._" Callmoor thought falling to the ground in a block of ice as the darkness he created dissipated. The specter walked up to the block of ice and drew a seal around the base. The seal glowed red as Callmoor frozen within ice, sunk into the ground seal.

The man took off his illusion hood showing that he was Boreas. His frosted beard swayed gently in the windy rainstorm. He grimaced at the block of ice sinking into the ground knowing that he would regret it a couple hundred years when it really mattered.

"_That boy might make all the difference in the war where I have no power. But I have been asked to do this now so that it may prevent possible harm. May Gaea not awaken with in a time where I am not in hell." _Boreas thought to himself walking away down the boulevard to meet up with another cloaked figure.

"You are a giant." Boreas stated in a question sort of way. The tall, cloaked figure towered ominously over Boreas.

"Yes, and you have done well. But you need to relinquish the power of the Giants back to us. We lent it to you for one mission and that was to stop the dark creator."

"And if I don't?" Boreas snapped back.

"Gaea may smite you down." The giant said angrily. Boreas was fearful that that might be true. Boreas drew a satchel of 19 gems of assorted colors from his robes and handed it to the Giant. "That is more like it." The Giant said bluntly. Boreas scowled and walked away only wanting to return to his throne so that he may think of what the consequences of him imprisoning the boy may be.


	2. Waking Up

2013 Greece

The ground shook lightly in small field by the coast of Greece. No one was there to feel the small earthquake that occurred. A red seal appeared on that ground as a stalagmite of a blue crystal rose from the center of that. The air chilled as the crystal began to crack into shards. The crystal completely shattered as a body fell out be complexly taken by the scene in front of him.

The last thing the confused man remembered was being frozen in a block of ice. He walked along the field noticing the massive city behind him. He gaped at the slickness of how the city looked. At he startled as he heard roaring above to see a metal monster above.

"_Have the gods given humans no bounds?" _He thought looking at the other things he didn't understand. He paced along the field knowing that he had bee assigned a quest that was in London. Yes assigned a mission, but by who and to do what? He couldn't even remember his own name but he did remember the year: 1871.

He fought a strange man with ice powers, got frozen, and here he was. He looked in a reflective shard of crystal. His short and polished haircut was rough and slightly ruffled. His face was the same with his scars and handsome looks though he was somewhat pale fro being frozen. He cursed the gods but got his wits together when he set out a plan; find the date and time; find his name; find who he was working for. Done and gone. That would be an easy enough task for…

"_Right." _He thought remembering he couldn't remember his own name.


	3. Dusk

Callmoor looked at the ocean in his dark trench coat standing on the cliff above the shores. He had never known the world to be like this as such weird things were on this planet. The gods had given man the ability to create but Callmoor never knew that it would come to this extent.

He sat down on the grass at the edge of the cliff, his lengthy, dark-brown hair gently blowing in the wind. Callmoor's confused face was trying to work out what was happening.

"_Awaken the Earth." _The voice said in a horrid screeching way. The voice resounded in Callmoor's head making him obey. Callmoor had no choice than to follow the voices or have that wretched noise echo in his mind.

Some how Callmoor knew where to go and what to do as he walked down to the shores. Many people stared at the 18th century man dressed in the trench coat and suit walking on the beach. Callmoor walked into a cave all the way across the shoreline.

The cave was very dark and deep; Callmoor couldn't even see but he kept walking into the shadows. The voice was guiding him through the seemingly endless cave until he reached the end. It was a smooth stonewall that Callmoor ran his hand along. After about a minute, the wall collapsed into a heap of rumble and Callmoor stepped through.

As he stepped through into a less dark corridor he noticed that he was in some type of temple. Vines and overgrown plants ran amuck the walls. The voice commanded him to walk further and further into the temple. There was a bright light at the end of temple that looked like a giant steel gate. It was massive made of some type of light particles. Callmoor had seen more crazy things but this gave him an odd feeling.

"Are you sure?" Callmoor said aloud to the voice. The voice answered 'yes' in his head but Callmoor was reluctant to go through. The voice in his head sensed this and screamed in his mind again.

Callmoor doubled over onto the ground holding his temples. He yelled to the damp stone floor as he managed to get up. The voice asked him one last time to go through the giant gate and Callmoor was forced to obey.

On the other side of the gate he appeared in a clear field at about noon. There was nothing there but the gate he had stepped through. When he had completely gone through the gate it shut itself leaving him in the middle of the grass field.

"Awaiting orders." Callmoor asked and then voice instantly answered.

"Your asking me to execute an order yet to sit here and wait is the only thing to do?" He asked in a disrespectful tone. In response, the voice blasted the painful noise back into his head.

"I will wait." Callmoor said not wanting to be attacked by sound again.

Callmoor sat down cross-legged in the midday sunlight waiting for whatever or whoever was to come to this place.

After many hours of sitting the voice spoke again.

"_Kill the five that appear." _The voice silenced itself from there on out. Callmoor stood up preparing himself for the oncoming enemies. It was a little before dusk as Callmoor smiled knowing there would be no way for anyone to survive. Whoever had sealed Callmoor in the ground had timed this an extremely well fashion.

After ten more minutes, Callmoor stood from he seated position as he saw five figures running in the setting suns' light. One of them was a chubby Asian boy, another a Spanish Goth kid, blond in an orange sweater, a grease monkey with curly brown hair, a tanned girl with curly brown hair, and one more girl with short-ish dirty blond hair. Callmoor barely had any time to requester who they were and the details of their bodies because they were preparing to kill him.

"Let us pass." The Goth kid said.

"I can't let you do as I must follow its instructions." Callmoor said to the group of foes. He looked to the horizon, as it was almost completely dark.

"What if he can help us, Nico?" The tanned girl with curly brown hair said the Goth.

"No, Hazel. We need to go now." Goth kid held up his hand and a new glowing gate appeared behind Callmoor. "Jason," Goth kid said looking at the bland in the orange sweater, "You and I will stay and fight."

Callmoor stood his ground and waited for the on coming assault.


End file.
